Kalabon
STRATEGY AND TACTICS Les Kalabons tente par tous les moyens de fusionner avec d'autres Kalabons car ce n'est que de cette façon qu'ils peuvent vaincre leurs adversaires. Ils sont sadiques et tentent par tous les moyens de blesser, estropier et tuer leurs ennemis. ECOLOGY Where it lives, what it does, etc. Environment: Enfer (Nessus) Organisation: Individuel (1-4), Troupes (5-19), Colonnie (20-29), Cancer (30+) Trésors: Aucun AVANCEMENT Kalabon (Individuel, 2 DV, CR 1) Kalabon (Individuel, 3 DV, CR 1) Kalabon (Individuel, 4 DV, CR 2) Kalabon (Troupe, 5 DV, CR 2) Kalabon (Troupe, 6 DV, CR 3) Kalabon (Troupe, 7 DV, CR 3) Kalabon (Troupe, 8 DV, CR 4) Kalabon (Troupe, 9 DV, CR 4) Kalabon (Troupe, 10 DV, CR 5) Kalabon (Troupe, 11 DV, CR 5) Kalabon (Troupe, 12 DV, CR 6) Kalabon (Troupe, 13 DV, CR 6) Kalabon (Troupe, 14 DV, CR 7) Kalabon (Troupe, 15 DV, CR 7) Kalabon (Troupe, 16 DV, CR 8) Kalabon (Troupe, 17 DV, CR 8) Kalabon (Troupe, 18 DV, CR 9) Kalabon (Troupe, 19 DV, CR 9) Kalabon (Colonnie, 20 DV, CR 10) Kalabon (Colonnie, 21 DV, CR 10) Kalabon (Colonnie, 22 DV, CR 11) Kalabon (Colonnie, 23 DV, CR 11) Kalabon (Colonnie, 24 DV, CR 12) Kalabon (Colonnie, 25 DV, CR 12) Kalabon (Colonnie, 26 DV, CR 13) Kalabon (Colonnie, 27 DV, CR 13) Kalabon (Colonnie, 28 DV, CR 14) Kalabon (Colonnie, 29 DV, CR 14) Kalabon (Cancer, 30 DV, CR 15) Les Kalabons gagnent pour chaque autre Kalabon : +1 Armure Naturelle, +1 Résistance à la Magie, +1 BaB, +1 Compétences, +1 JdS vs Mind-Affecting, +5ft Aura de Ténèbres, +1 Essentia Les Kalabons gagnent pour chaque Deux autres Kalabons : +1 Force, +1 Dextérité, +1 Constitution, +1 JdS, +1 Initiative Un Kalabon qui devient une Troupe gagne : +1 Tentacule (1d6, Acide 2d6, Reach 10ft), Taille Medium, Mouvement +10ft, Aura (20ft, 2 rds), Fast Healing 3, Résistance Feu 20, Résistance Froid 20, DR 5/-, Aura de Ténèbres (sort niveau 3, Deal 1d6/rd) Un Kalabon qui devient une Colonnie gagne : +1 Tentacule (1d8, Acide 3d6, Reach 15ft), Taille Large, Mouvement +10ft, Aura (30ft, 4 rds), Fast Healing 4, Immunité (Mind-Affecting), Résistance Feu 30, Résistance Froid 30, DR 10/-, Aura de Ténèbres (sort niveau 6, Deal 2d6/rd) Un Kalabon qui devient un Cancer gagne : +1 Tentacule (2d6, Acide 4d6, Reach 20ft), Taille Huge, Mouvement +10ft, Aura (40ft, 6 rds), Fast Healing 5, Immunité (Feu, Froid), DR 15/-, Aura de Ténèbres (sort niveau 9, Deal 3d6/rd) Les Kalabons gagne un don pour chaque individu selon la progression innée suivante : Improved Natural Armor, Power Attack, Improved Spell Resistance, Improved Sadism, Eldritch Tentacles, Cleave, Infernal Wound, Weapon Specialisation (Tentacles), Improved Stench, Penetrating Strike, Burning Strike, Devastating Strike, Improved Infernal Wound, 015, Improved Burning Strike, Pushing Assault, 018, 019, Improved Damning Darkness, 021, 022, 023, 024, 025, 026, 027, 028, 029, 030 FEATS : - Improved Damning Darkness (Now deal Vile Damage, dmg increase by +2 / Essentia) - Improved Stench (Nauseated for 1 rd if failed save then sickened, succesful save mean half duration, +1 DC/E) - Improved Sadism (Last 1 rd / Essentia stack up to the bonus, last +1 rd / 10 dmg) Catégorie:Outsider Catégorie:Diable Catégorie:Monstre